What does Akatsuki want to do?
by kolilop
Summary: Akatsuki members want to do something. They play with other ninja people. Kakashi, Shino and other characters are here.


Tobi and Deidara are annoucing...

Zetsu hold the rabbit. He said "Tobi, I found it! I found it!" and he give it to Tobi and Deidara. Tobi ismad and thinks he is an idiot… and says "Zetsu is a bad boy." "WHAT?" "You are an idiot why you want to found the rabbit?" Zetsu has no reply to him. "Tell me, Zetsu-san!" He doesn't want to tell him. "Zetsu-san…?" "……………"

At the afternoon, Zetsu is searching for bug between Tobi and Deidara. Zetsu shouted "YOU SHOULD TO SEARCH OF THE BUG!" "Zetsu, remember you are not the leader, yeah." "I really know, I am hungry but I need to eat." "Oh, I see. Yeah" "Zetsu, I can't hold a bug because I don't have hand, yeah." "It's me! I'll try to find of it" "Sure."

Deidara is sitting on the log. I have no idea what Zetsu is doing. Tobi climb up the tree and he found nothing on log and he jump down on the floor. "Geez, I can't find a bug yet, I'll try to find it again." Deidara is standing up and walk with Zetsu, he saw he ate bird and he kicked his back. "If you really want to eat bird reminds me of clay bird. Yeah" "Deidara, I need to eat something." "You said you want to eat the bug, yeah." "I'll tell you, I am hungry…" "Okay, sorry. I think we're bothering with us, yeah." "That's right, you're annoying me." "I'm sorry, Zetsu. Yeah"

Tobi found the bug "That's one bug-san! I get you, bug-san" "…………." "Hey, bug-san, Zetsu-san really wants to eat you." "………….." "Okay, bug-san… Do you want to death?" "……..…" "Bug-san, you don't let me to talk okay?" "……………" "Now, I'll put you, bug-san then give Zetsu-san to eat you." "………….." "Now" He picks the bug then it moved and flies up. "Oh no," He is running with bug. "Bug-san, if you hate to death isn't you?" "………….." "I will get you! I will steal you" and he hold the bug-san "I got you!" "Hey!" "What's that voice?" "I'm Shino, why are you trying to steal my bug?" "Zetsu-san told me he wants to eat it." "Do not eat my bug, I'll kill you." "Sorry, Shino-san…" Tobi is walking away. He thinks Zetsu will kill me. He wants to sorry to him. He came back to Deidara and Zetsu. He can't find them. "Where're Deidara-san and Zetsu-san? Damn it, why they want to go somewhere?" He will search of them again. He is too tired. Deidara realized Tobi is too later; he will go to with him. Tobi found another woman; he is in love with her. Deidara shouted "Tobi, you are too later, yeah" "But, but Deidara-san." "What?" They're announcing about that.

Zetsu found them. Deidara should Tobi to tell him. "Zetsu-san, I found a bug-san, I pick it, it move files. I ran with it and I hold it. A guy named was Shino told me do not eat his bug-san." "………………" "Right, Zetsu-san…" He is blank and move. He walked away. Tobi is not happy when Zetsu-san will get mad at me… Deidara feel sorry about Tobi. Kakashi is reading his favorite book and he put it on the floor and he walk with other ninja who from Leaf Village. Deidara and Tobi are hiding. "Can you put the book? Yeah" Deidara whisper to Tobi "Yes, Deidara-san. I'll try." He slow put the book and he got it. "Thanks, Tobi." Tobi is opening the book and they read it. Kakashi doesn't know they read his favorite book. Deidara is getting bored to read about love in his book. He doesn't like it anymore. He whispers "I don't like to read about love book. Please give on the floor. Yeah" "No, Deidara-san… I like to read it." "Okay." He is waiting when Tobi will finish read it. Kakashi's friend other ninja guy have to go. He found nothing his favorite book on floor. He doesn't know what happening to his book. He is little mad and he hates stupid ninja guys who read it. Deidara and Tobi know Kakashi wants to where be his book. "Tobi, are you still scared at Kakashi? Yeah" "Yes, he will kill us." "Don't worry, we'll say sorry to him. Yeah" "Okay," Kakashi found them, they shock at him. He thinks they stole his book. "Please give me book back." "Sure." "Why you stole my book?" "Because Deidara-san told me that" "Deidara…? I saw him before." Deidara shout "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they are running away. Tobi is throwing book on his head and he fall down.

T-B-C… I'll try to write 2 chapters as soon. _sorryformybadenglish._


End file.
